Always Perfectly Undeniable
by June.Louise
Summary: One-shot. Seth and Summer. Set between the series finale and the wedding.


I had an urge to write a SS one-shot and this is the result. I came up with two ideas, and ended up combining them. Hope you enjoy it! Must say, I loved writing it. I still have a smile on my lips. Seth and Summer is the ultimate couple.

This takes place in-between the season 4 finale and the wedding. Quite a long one-shot but did not want to make it a two-parter.

Enjoy!

**Always Perfectly Undeniable**

Seth stood on the porch, watching the most beautiful girl he would ever lay eyes on. Summer sat in the garden of his parents' house in Berkley, her legs up to her chest and a blanket wrapped around her body. She had grown to love the nature and he often found her just sitting outside.

They were visiting his family as they both had a few weeks left before they had to get back to school in Providence. His parents had settled well in Berkley, and he tried to visit them as often as possible. With Summer of course. His parents always loved their visits but not as much as his sister, Sophie. She would always insist on coming with to pick them up at the airport and once they arrived she wanted to be with them every moment she could. Seth did not mind though, and neither did Summer. They had both fallen in love with her, and since they did not see each other very often these visits were extra important for quality time.

Seth had come to love his baby sister a lot, more than he had thought in the beginning when he had been moderately interested in having a sister. And Summer, who like Seth had grown up without brothers and sisters, adored Sophie and treated her like her own sister or sometimes best friend. Seth loved how great Summer was with Sophie, and would sometimes just watch the two of them – his favorite girls. He knew that Summer would become a great mother some day. To their kids. Because they would have several kids. Both of them wanted more than one since they knew how lonely it could be to grow up as a single child. Seth smiled to the thought of them having their own family. _Some day_.

Seth thought about how much things had changed. Seth had been in love with this person for so many years; he had even loved Summer before he knew her. There was just something about Summer, that made him feel all kinds of feelings.

When he was just a boy she had been the highlights of school, and he had watched her from afar and dreamt of what it would be like if she actually started talking to him. He had imagined that they would be perfect for each other, even then. And somehow that turned out to be the truth. They had been perfect together, from the moment she had started talking to him. No one else had believed that it would last, or be anything special, but Seth had always known. Summer was _the girl_.

Remembering the first year of high school, Seth smiled to himself. He remembered telling Ryan about the girl he had named his boat after. Ryan had been surprised to find out that Seth didn't even talk to Summer, of know her. He had just loved her anyways. And Ryan, together with everyone else, just thought that Seth had an idea of what this girl would be like. But Seth knew, even though he had not known Summer, that he could love her forever.

Anna had shared all of his interests. She had liked comic books, boats and all of the things Seth had always been very unique about. But still, even though Anna had been a great friend, he could never love her as a girlfriend. Summer though, whom he had nothing in common with, and who had been the girl who was shallow and cared about her reputation, read celebrity magazines and enjoyed sunbathing, was perfect for him.

Their relationship had never been about shared interests; they were complete opposites of each other. But still it worked. Their chemistry had been undeniable, and it still was. Even though things happened. Even though circumstances changed. They were always undeniable.

Anna had not been able to come between them, nor had Seth leaving on The Summer Breeze. Their different social statuses or the fact that Summer's dad did not approve of Seth had mattered. Neither Zach nor Alex had changed the way they felt about each other. Sure, all of these things had made things difficult. They had broken up. They had been hurt. They had tried to get over each other. They had tried to fight it, and they had tried to deny it. But none of it seemed to ever work. They always ended up in each other's arms.

The comic book, jealousy, Seth's habit of lying or Summer's discomfort to apologize. All of that had been obstacles in their relationship but they always found a way to get past them, and be together.

As they had gotten older, they were met by more profound problems. Seth's mother got a drinking problem, high school ended, Marissa died and things were never the same. They had both changed that year after graduation.

Summer had ignored her grief, been absent with Seth and started a new life in Providence. Seth had been left in Newport, trying to be supportive of everyone and trying to hold things together, with his family and with Summer. He had been forced to not let everything be about himself, but about everyone else. They had both grown up.

But even that, even when dealing with death and change, they had come through it together. Even as they both had been hurting, they had never ended their relationship. It was as if they both knew that they were in this forever. A few months of not talking much at all, or when being too scared or proud to tell the truth was not enough to let anything end their relationship. It was never an option. They both knew that they loved each other too much.

As Summer had changed and found an interest in the environment and politics, Seth had let her. He had supported her, even though he had been afraid. He had loved her enough to let her go throughout the country with G.E.O.R.G.E. They had both been sad to be apart, and it had been hard, but they had trusted each other and loved each other enough. It would have been easy for Summer to either stay with Seth and ignore who she was becoming, or to break up with him. But she had known that he would love her despite her changed interests, and she had loved him even more for that.

Deep down, they had both known that they relationship could survive everything. If they both just loved each other. They were not one of those couples who had to be around each other all the time, and that had saved them throughout the G.E.O.R.G.E. era.

Seth finally made his way down to where Summer sat in the garden on a wooden bench, literally feeling his love for her grow in his heart. Nothing could ever feel more right than this, them.

Summer could feel his presence even without turning to look at him. She smiled as she felt him sit down next to her and she immediately shifted and leaned into his embrace. "Hi," she quietly said and felt so content and blissful feeling his arms wrap around her. Warmth spread through her whole body and she automatically smiled into his chest.

"Hi, beautiful." Seth kissed the top of her head and smirked as he could feel her smiling. She always told him how cheesy he was but he knew that she loved that about him. She loved the way he was totally cheesy and made her blush, and said the most beautiful things that sometimes sounded totally cliché. She loved that because deep down, she knew that he meant every word. His feelings toward her were cheesy.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes. It was perfect, they were perfect. And this was the moment, Seth thought to himself.

"Summer," he started and pulled away slightly so that he could see her face. A little disappointed that his arms around her disappeared she sat up, her legs crossed. He intertwined their fingers and placed their hands in her lap, giving her a light kiss on her cheek as if to let her know that he had not changed their position because he was uncomfortable. She gave him a reassuring smile but didn't say anything, instead just watching him with her deep brown eyes. God, he loved her eyes.

Seth had thought about this moment millions of times. Even since their last engagement that year after graduation when he had given her a ring that would glow in the dark, he had thought about how he would someday propose to her again, for real. He had always wanted to marry her. But last time, he had proposed for the wrong reasons. This time though, he believed was perfect.

Three years ago when she had told him that she couldn't be engaged to him, he had been sad but understood the reason. And there was no rush. They would have time to figure things out, find out what they wanted to do with their lives. Three years later, they were still together.

They had now lived together in Providence for about a year and knew that their life was together. When Summer had returned from G.E.O.R.G.E. Seth had been living in his dorm for a while but had insisted that they would finally get their own place, together. Because if they were going to go to different schools and stay together – which they definitely would – they needed that place where they could see each other every day, sleep in the same bed and be a part of each other's lives. So, they had found an apartment to share, not big but big enough for them. It was not fancy or anything they were used to living in Orange County, but it was perfect.

Seth loved to be able to wake up every morning, knowing that Summer was sleeping next to him. He loved that the first thing he saw every day was her. That he could kiss her goodbye in the morning and know that they would see each other in the evening again, and tell each other about their day and make dinner together and go to sleep together. He loved what their place allowed them to do. He loved that the only person he would have to see every day was her, and that they never needed to worry about making out on the couch, or being to load or just doing things their way. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted to. He loved to be around her all the time, and that everything in their apartment smelled like her.

"Cohen," Summer said and forced him to return from his thoughts. She gently stroked his fingers with her thumbs and gave him a questioning look. "Were did you go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. About us." Seth wondered if she ever thought as much as he did, because even his mind seemed to be able to ramble non-stop.

She smiled to his words and was about to say something when he interrupted her. "Summer, I have loved you for so long." He looked deep into her gorgeous eyes and she sighed as she felt his love for her. She knew how much he loved her, and she loved him as much back. "I have loved _you_, Summer."

"I know, Seth. I love you, too." Summer playfully poked his arm with a smirk on her face.

"No, I mean. I love _you_. I love the person you are. People always seemed to think I had an idea of what you were like and that when I said I loved you I loved the idea of you. But I never have, Summer. I always loved you."

"Cohen," Summer whispered, her eyes starting to water from his declaration of love. She could never understand how she could be this lucky, that someone could love her like Seth did. Seth had always made her feel special, and always treated her like that. And it made her melt, feel vulnerable and happy. All at the same time.

Seth took her hand and placed it on his chest, covering her small hand with his own. "You're in my heart, Summer Roberts. And no matter what happens, or how the world change, you always will be. I will always love you."

Summer blinked and released a tear from her eyes. "I know. I can feel it here," she gently said and now placed their hands that had been on his chest over her own heart.

Seth gave her hand a gentle squeeze and wiped her tear away with his other hand, stroking her cheek as he did so. He continued. "We've been through so much together, and looking back over the last couple of years, everything has changed. Everything but us, and my feelings for you."

That was true. Everything had changed. But not them. Sure, Summer's hair was longer and she was not as tanned as she once were. But she was still Summer Roberts, the love of his life. She was still as beautiful, every bit of her.

"I want to be with you always, Cohen. No matter what happens."

"Well, that's good," Seth said out load, thinking it was a good thing since he was proposing to her, something she did not seem to see coming. He did not blame her though; they had had many moments like this over the past years. And they were committed to each other, they lived together. They were happy.

Summers were about to lean closer to him and share a kiss, but he stopped her. "Wait, I want to say something."

"But you've already said so many beautiful things," Summer started and again tried to capture his lips. This time she succeeded though, placing a hand on his cheek as their lips met in the tenderest kiss. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him again.

Seth felt how he melted into her touch, letting her pull him to her and deepen the kiss. She had such power over him, and he was never one to turn down kissing her. He was never one to turn anything she suggested down, and especially nothing having to do with touching her. She made him feel all kinds of feelings but even when he was annoyed with her or when she was pissed at him for no reason, he could never say no to her touch. It was too good, too familiar, too much what he wanted.

His both hands were on her shoulders and he was gently massaging her upper back as his kisses went from her lips to her hair and neck. He could feel her relax in his arms and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his touch he could not wait any longer and softly whispered into her ear, "Will you marry me?"

Seth kissed her cheek softly and then pulled her face to his, so that he could see her eyes. Their faces were just centimeters apart and he could feel her breath on his skin. He saw the beginning of a smile in her eyes, but was keen on proposing to her properly, showing her that this was not a question out of the blue. He was sincere. He wanted to marry her.

Seth placed his hand in the pocket of his shirt and pulled the ring out. He had had this ring for a few months, and now he was finally able to give it to her. "Summer, I have never been more certain of anything. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband."

He could feel her gasp and she quickly pulled her hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. He could not tell if she was surprised or just overwhelmed, but as her face turned into the most beautiful of smiles he relaxed. "Summer, do you want to be my wife?"

His voice was sincere, soft, happy and nervous. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes were filled with love, made her heart beat faster and she had to contain herself not to kiss him and have her fingers in his curls.

"Yes. Nothing could make me happier," Summer smiled widely and giggled as Seth smiled the way only he could smile, his dimples so adorable. Seth took her left hand and placed the diamond ring on her fourth finger, both of them holding their breath and grinning at the ring.

As Seth had placed the ring onto Summer's finger where it looked so perfect, their lips met in a happy kiss, both of them smiling into it. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, as he pulled her into his lap.

"We're engaged," Summer beamed as she loosened her hold of his neck.

"We're engaged," Seth repeated happily and crushed his lips to hers again, his lips massaging her soft ones. Summer was not late in responding to the kiss and they only pulled apart some moments later to catch their breath.

Summer wrapped the blanked she'd had over her shoulders around the both of them and crept closer to Seth, her fiancé. Her head fit on his shoulder and as he had one arm around her he found her left hand with his other. As she held his hand they both looked at her finger, now home of an engagement ring signaling to the world that she belonged with someone. They were engaged.

This time around, none of them could be any happier. They were not nineteen and rushing into things. None of them would regret this in the morning.

"Seth, I really love it. Thank you," Summer softly said while he stroked her fingers.

He kissed her hair, her smell so familiar and safe. "I'm glad. For a while, I was thinking of re-using the old ring, but I wanted a real one."

"You still have that one," Summer asked while looking up at him.

"Of course. I was always planning to use it again."

"I'm glad you did. Propose again, I mean."

"Well, you have just made me the happiest man there is."

Summer smiled to his cheesy words, knowing he meant them. "What we have is special, Cohen, I know it. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

To this, it was Seth's turn to shed a tear. Here he loved this person and had always done so, and she felt the same. How was that possible? How could he be this happy? What they shared was overwhelming.

Later, the two of them lay in bed. Summer rested her head on his chest and had an arm wrapped over him where she clasped his hand, while Seth played with her hair with his free hand.

"Thank God me made it through the G.E.O.R.G.E. era," Summer sighed. Her words came from nowhere and Seth frowned, wondering what was happening inside her beautiful little head.

"What do you mean," he curiously asked.

"Well, I'm just glad that's over." Summer pulled herself slightly up so that she was resting her body weight on her elbows, looking into his eyes. Her hair fell slightly in her face and he helped her brush it away, tucking it behind her ear. He lovingly caressed her upper arm while waiting for her to continue. "I mean, I don't regret going and I'm glad that you made me. Because that may just have made me love you even more. But the fact that we got through it, being away from each other for so long, it just made me sure that there's nothing that we can't do. We'll survive everything." Her last words came out mixed with a laugh. She was a little embarrassed for pouring her heart out. The G.E.O.R.G.E. era had been amazing for her, but not amazing for them. So, even though they did not avoid the subject, it was not something they talked about much because it reminded them too much of how difficult it had been to never see each other.

Seth knew that she was serious though. And he secretly loved and savored these moments, when she would have the courage to show her heart to him. Summer had never been good to talk about her feelings, or about their relationship, but every time she made an effort to open up to him she made him feel special, trusted and close to her. Even though he knew how she felt most of them time and was closer to her than anyone else, he always loved it when she would have these moments of sincerity.

Seth looked deep into her eyes for a long time before saying anything, and he was surprised to find that she did not break their eye-contact. Because she sometimes did that. She met his gaze though, a smile curving at her lips. She looked adorable. "You and me. We can survive _everything_," Seth finally said, making sure to put meaning into the last word. For he truly meant it.

Thinking back on the G.E.O.R.G.E. era, he remembered when Summer had come to visit him.

_Seth dragged his feet after him, his bag weighing way too much. The last couple of weeks had been stressful, to say the least. He had been in the library, studying, what felt like all the time. And now he just wanted to sleep, and forget about his exams. _

_Opening the door to his dorm, which he shared with Eric, he was met by a smile from a very familiar brunette who was sitting on his bed. He dropped his heavy bag on the floor and threw the door shut, somehow not as tired anymore. "Summer?" _

_"Surprise, Cohen," Summer exclaimed and stood up, throwing herself into his arms. _

_Seth immediately wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up slightly from the ground. God, it had been long. He had almost forgotten how good she felt in his arms, how perfect her body was next to his, how her hair smelled like her and just how tiny she actually was. _

_Summer buried her face into his chest as he placed her on the floor again, and he breathed into her neck, making sure to kiss the skin which was exposed to him. She could not have come here at a better time. He was tired and exhausted, and sick of college. He missed her. _

_"Summer," he whispered and pulled her even closer to him, hugging her tight to his chest, stroking her hair. _

_Smiling against his chest, Summer was actually surprised that he did not say anything beside her name. He always rambled and talked a lot. She could sense that he was happy though, and therefore speechless. Leaning up on her toes Summer pressed her lips against his, putting all of her emotions into the kiss. _

_As they pulled apart, Seth smiled widely and met her gaze. "What are you _doing_ here," he breathed out before kissing her again. _

_Summer returned his smile, smiling into his lips. "I missed you," she simply said wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted herself up and linked her legs around his waist, as he tightened his grip of her. Seth walked them over to his bed and laid her down, without letting their kisses stop. Except when they both needed to breath. Pulling him completely on top of her, Summer whispered into his ear. "I missed you so much." _

_"I missed you, too, my little Summer," Seth smiled and cupped her face in his hands. Placing one kiss on her nose as she giggled he spoke again. "This was the best surprise ever." _

_"Well, someone had to congratulate you on finishing your exams." Summer captured his bottom lip between her lips, gently sucking on it. "And celebrate with you," she whispered before pushing her tongue into his welcoming mouth. _

_"Celebrate huh?" Seth mischievously grinned. "I think I'd like that." _

_"I think you will," Summer seductively said while her mouth began to trace kisses along his jaw line. Seth's hands found their place on her waist, slowly going upwards under her shirt. _

_They were both interrupted though, as the door flung open and someone burst inside. "Seth Cohen, I am a free man!" _

_Summer quickly pulled away from her boyfriend, lightly pushing him on the chest. He followed her move and let his hands come out from under her shirt, sitting up on his bed and feeling Summer do the same. "Hey, man." _

_Eric, Seth's room-mate, looked shocked, as he still stood in the doorway. "Sorry, man. Didn't know you had company." _

_It took Seth a few moments to react, but when he did he realized that this was the first time Eric met Summer. He would always talk about her, but they had not actually met. "Oh, Eric, this is Summer. Summer, Eric, my room-mate." _

_"So this is Summer, huh," Eric grinned. "I was starting to think that maybe you had made her up or something. Maybe she was just someone you liked to have on the wall." _

_Seth, a little embarrassed watched as Summer followed Eric's eyes to Seth's side of the room. He had cut out notes from newspapers and put them on the wall, and a few of his drawings hung there as well together with real photographs of her. She had got a good look at his dorm room before when she had waited on him to return from class though, and had smiled seeing that he had put a lot of effort and time in creating a wall with mostly her on. She smiled and linked her fingers through Seth's. _

_"Well, I am very much existing," Summer said happily, glancing over at her boyfriend, wanting him to know just how happy she was being his girlfriend. _

_"Yeah, well, I've heard a lot about you, Summer. Nice to meet you." Eric offered his hand to Summer, and she accepted with a smile._

_"Nice to meet you, too, Eric. Seth's been telling me about you as well." _

_"All good, I hope." _

_Seth laughed. "Only the truth, man." _

_"Funny," Eric smirked. "So, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, ehm, with whatever, but-"_

_"That's alright. You live her, too." _

_"Yeah, if I had known you would have company," Eric started and sat down at his own bed taking a sip of the bottle of water he had in his hand. _

_"It was a surprise to me as well." Seth leaned over to kiss Summer on the cheek, something he knew mostly embarrassed her. But he could not help himself. He was so happy to have her here, in the same room, in the same state even. "A very good surprise," he added. _

_"Alright," Eric said, already feeling uncomfortable. He knew that the couple didn't see much of each other and that they probably would want to do a lot of things that he really did not want to hear or see or whatever. "I can just find another place to sleep tonight." _

_"No, that's okay." Summer lost her smile as she had hoped that Seth would indeed say yes to that suggestion. She definitely did not want to have someone else in the room with them, especially not with what she was planning for her and Seth. But as Seth continued, her smile returned. "We'll just check into a hotel." _

_"Really?" Summer was excited. She had expected to crash in his dorm room during her stay, but when thinking what a hotel room could mean, and what they could do there with no interruptions and no college parties and college room-mates, she leaped inside. _

_"I mean, you're staying for a while, right," Seth asked a little worried. He had not gotten the chance to ask about any details of why she was here and for how long she was staying. That had not been on top of the priority list as he saw her sitting on his bed in Rhode Island, having not been in her presence for weeks. _

_She nodded happily, and as they once again started to lose themselves into each other's eyes, Eric awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um, guys." _

_"Yeah, sorry. It's just that, man, my girlfriend is here," Seth said excitedly and pulled Summer against him. She giggled as she fell against him, but then sat up, knowing that this would have to wait. _

_"Cohen, where is the ladies room? I'll make a quick stop there and then we can go," Summer said, standing up and grabbing her purse. She thought that she should give Seth and his room-mate some time to talk. _

_"Um, just down the hall." _

_"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs then." Summer bent down to place a kiss on Seth's cheek, smiling before turning to Eric. "It was good seeing you, Eric. Maybe we can all go out for dinner tomorrow or something," she suggested, genuinely meaning that. She wanted to get to know the person her boyfriend lived with, just not tonight. Because tonight, she just wanted to be with her boyfriend. _

_"That would actually be great," Eric smiled as Summer left through the door. "Man, she's hot," he exclaimed and turned to Seth as the door closed behind her, a huge smirk on his face. _

_"I know," Seth grinned. Summer always looked hot, and he still did not quite understand how someone like her would want to be with someone like himself. She was, like, five times hotter than him. "I'm a lucky guy." _

_"Yeah, well, tell me if things don't work out. Because I would not mind getting a hotel room with _that_. I mean, that body. I could definitely-" _

_Seth interrupted his room-mate's fantasies of his girlfriend. "You know it's my girlfriend you're talking about."_

_"For how long was it," Eric asked, hopeful._

_"Five years," Seth stated proudly._

_Eric sighed, disappointed. "I don't have a chance, do I?" _

_"No, you don't. She's mine," Seth smiled, hurrying up from the bed. He grabbed a bag and quickly pulled some clothes into it. He could not wait to check into that hotel room. _

_"So, why are you here? I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other for two more weeks," Seth asked as they were lying in the hotel bed. They had not been there for long but already taken care of what they both had missed; being as close together as two people could be. And now, after a very heated ride with the cab and in the afterglow of lovemaking, Seth had done everything on top of his priority list and could now ask why she had been able to come visit him. Because he had not expected her to be able to have time off for two more weeks. "Not that I'm complaining," he added with a smile. "I'm really glad you're here," he whispered into her hair. _

_"And I'm really glad that we got this hotel room," Summer said, giggling. "Because, as sweet as your room-mate seemed, I'd rather not have him around for _this_."_

_"I so know what you mean," Seth said and pulled her slightly closer to him. "It was enough hearing him tell me how hot you are. As if I don't know."_

_"What," Summer exclaimed, pulling herself up from Seth's chest. "He said what?" _

_"Well, you are that hot. So don't act surprised." Seth gently pulled her down again, laying her face against his chest and stroking her hair. He said it as if it was the most obvious of facts in the world. But to him, it was. "It sort of reminds me about all of those G.E.O.R.G.E. guys though," he sadly added. _

_Summer smiled though. For several reasons. Because he thought that she was hot. And because she was pleased that Seth got to be the guy people were jealous of, something he had never been in Newport. She knew how good that made him feel, and she had no problem being the cause of that. But she also smiled because of the fact, that even though she had guys trying to hit on her that she never told Seth about, she could not care less. Because she did not want anyone else. She had her dream guy already. _

_"Summer," Seth said, turning a bit worried as she did not attempt to say anything to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about with those G.E.O.R.G.E. guys. _

_"Relax, Cohen, you know you've got nothing to worry about. G.E.O.R.G.E. guys smell funny and they're not for me." Summer placed a kiss on his chest, and hugged him, breathing in the smell she loved so much. "You're it for me, Cohen. You know that." _

_"I know. I just want those guys to know it, too." _

_"They know," she simply said. "Even though I don't have a whole wall filled with photos of you," Summer sneakily added, playfully pinching his arm. _

_"Hey," Seth tightened his grip of her. "You don't even have a wall." _

_"True." She laughed as he started to tickle her ribs, knowing all the right places to make her giggle. "Cohen, stop!" _

_But he didn't. And she laughed. And he laughed. Because she made him that way. She made him happy just watching her be happy. And he had missed her. _

"Hey, what are you thinking about," Summer curiously asked seeing as her fiancé seemed to be in his own little world, a smile on his lips. Oh, she really liked to think of him as _her fiancé_.

Seth placed a soft kiss on her forearm. "I was just remembering," he started. "You know that time when you came to visit me in Providence."

She smiled and nodded against his shoulder. She remembered that well.

_Summer had been so excited when she found out that she would be able to take a few days off from G.E.O.R.G.E. They were on the east coast and on their way south, and would stay for a few nights just outside of Washington D.C. She had secretly hoped that when they were on the east coast, that she would get a chance to come to Providence. And now it was actually happening._

_The bus would not go through Providence, but she had decided that it would be worth it to go there and surprise him. Even though she would spend long hours on a bus and only stay for a few nights. And she was exhausted from all of the hard work. But, just thinking of being with Seth made her not care about her tiredness. _

_Her friends from G.E.O.R.G.E. would hang out and have some fun, and even though Summer liked her new friends and would also like to be there, this was her shot to see her boyfriend. So Summer, and another girl, Tessa, who had her boyfriend in New York, would go visit their boyfriends for a few days. _

_Seth had been thrilled to see her, and had bought them a hotel room to share for the few nights Summer stayed. She had been thankful for that, and just enjoyed the fact that she got to spend time with her boyfriend. It had been a perfect time for her visit as well, since he had finished most of his exams and could afford to take a few days off, the two of them spending almost every minute of the day together. _

_That visit had been amazing. They had not spent time together for a long time, and before Summer left for G.E.O.R.G.E. things were not exactly good between them. They had spent too much time together doing nothing and with no dreams and plans for the future. But with Seth going to college and Summer doing her thing, it was as if they had become what they were supposed to be. And even though being apart so much was hard, it also made them stronger. _

_But, the visit was important. They still had to work on their relationship. And before that visit both of them had missed each other equally and realized that what they had together could not be taken for granted. They had promised each other to never get stuck in a rot again, and to never take each other for granted. Both of them were always comfortable around each other, because they knew each other so well, but they would never get too comfortable again. _

_She would never forget what Seth said to her just before she had to go back to G.E.O.R.G.E. Even if she had known it before he said it, it was exactly what she needed to hear then, to find the strength to go back. _

_"Summer, G.E.O.R.G.E. might be one of the best things that have happened to us. It has made you passionate again, and you have found something you are really good at. And I have also grown through this, coming here, finding my thing. But most importantly, I am more sure now than ever that you and me will last forever. Because we can go different ways across the country, see each other once every few weeks and survive. I am so proud of you, Summer. And I always will be. I love you and I trust you. And when you get back to Providence and we are here together, I will love you just as much."_

"One of the best weekends ever," Summer quietly said while climbing closer to him, pulling herself almost completely on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Seth said and kissed her temple, feeling completely happy. "Summer Cohen," he whispered into her ear, softly blowing some of her hair away causing goose bumps to appear on Summer's arm.

"Hey, that's not my name just yet, Cohen," Summer said trying to keep the tone in her voice serious. But she soon fell into giggles as he kept blowing her hair on her shoulder, and as she moved her position to stop him from tickling her skin, she could not even attempt to come up with a smart reply to him. Because she pulled her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck, widely smiling and still giggling. She had never been so happy. And it was all because of the person there beside her.

"Soon though," Seth started, also with a wide smile but with a happy sincerity in his voice. "You'll be a Cohen."


End file.
